


Food Fight

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art Professor Jean, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Email Submission, Established Relationship, Firefighter Marco, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Jean likes to take his food, Just Some Fluff & Smut, M/M, Marco likes his food, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Top Marco Bott, Writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: After two weeks of not having seen his boyfriend, Marco Bodt is thrilled to just enjoy his company with a movie and a pizza. As per their promise the last slice belongs to Marco but Jean would rather eat it while he's in the shower. When Marco returns he's out to make Jean pay for breaking their rule when he sees Jean scarfing down the pizza. Taking his payment in the form of skin, Jean is rather anticipating paying Marco back.





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetterThanWaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanWaffles/gifts).



> Gotta love some JeanMarco smut! Who doesn't am I right?! Anyhow, thank you darling for requesting this from me. It was fun to play with teasing Marco and antagonizing, playful Jean. I hope you, and everyone else, will enjoy this little fun, sweet, bit!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Was there a better way to spend his day off than lounging lazily on the sofa eating pizza and watching a movie with the man he loved? Marco didn't think so. Catching glimpses of Jean's metal studded smile, the way lines formed around his eyes and his mouth when he laughed, watching those gorgeous amber eyes focus so intently on their movie; everything seemed to just enforce how much Marco loved these moments. Jean curled into him as he casually slung an arm around him was the best way to relax. Working graveyard shifts at the fire station kept him busy most of the times that Jean was available. Being an art professor at a prestigious liberal arts college kept Jean on his toes most days with his work load and so their ability to enjoy the time with one another was severely lacking. It was the first time they'd seen each other in two weeks and he could tell Jean was about starved for affection.

Jean wasn't exactly the most touchy guy, in fact some days he was about as cuddly as a cactus, but since he'd walked through the door Jean had been all over him. Marco had to admit he loved it. He'd snuggle into his shoulder as he stole random bits of Marco's pizza slice knowing how bad it annoyed him. Stealing the pepperoni off his slice when he wasn't looking about sent Marco into orbit but it was Jean......and he was infuriatingly sexy. Each time Jean did something that he knew Marco would disapprove of he tried to snuggle closer, trace his freckles with a snicker, and give him a kiss or two. Marco hated how easily he was swept away by those little actions. He truly did love Jean more than anything and so these days meant more to him than anything else they could do out on the town. Sitting down and getting to see all the things that made him fall in love with Jean just made him fall all over again.

Unfortunately, this bliss wasn't to be kept. Jean had to work the next morning due to a couple of his classes. Midterms had rapidly approached and caused Jean to stress himself out which Marco gated. He'd wished he could be there all the time to make sure he'd take a load off. Jean wasn't exactly to relax when he was chasing a deadline and after midterms he'd only be chasing the end of the semester finals. It seemed he wasn't exactly a fan of not having a dead set goal to strive for but Marco loved that fierce determination in him that refused to dial it back until he accomplished what he set out too. As he lay there with Jean against him he began to rake his fingers through Jean's flaxen and pecan hair thinking back to how that very quality allowed their meeting. He'd been so determined to cook for his mother that he'd set his kitchen ablaze and then Marco had walked into his life to save the day.

Jean turned his amber gaze up to Marco "Mmm, hey, baby, you look like you're out of it."

Marco shook his head once he heard that sweet voice calling out to him "No, it's alright. I was thinking about you. I really wish you didn't proctor midterms in the morning. It's been too long since I've had a day alone with you."

"Yeah, it has," Jean sighed "but at least we can have this right now. Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed? I'll clean up in here a bit first."

"Alright, sure," Marco answered softly as he pressed a kiss to Jean's temple "I'll be quick. Save me the last slice." As he got up from the sofa he shuffled off to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the linen closet along the way. Quickly he disrobed and jumped into the warm stream of water allowing it to soothe the ache in his muscles. He'd been training for his physical endurance test he had to take every six months just to make sure he was still able to be the lead in of the team. Of course there was no doubt he was but the rules were the rules. While in the shower he allowed himself to relax and wonder if he'd be able to get away with some late night activities. He'd not seen Jean in two weeks and he knew they were both feening for some skin contact. Feeling the way Jean was being so needy and affectionate he knew that was exactly what he was wanting.

Once he finished up in the shower he slipped only a pair of lounge pants he kept at Jean's place and decided his plan. There was only one thing that he discovered when he shuffled back into the den. The pizza box was open and Jean was happily munching on the last slice. Marco suddenly felt his eye twitch. He had honestly been looking forward to that before he spent the rest of his energy. Jean turned his head over his shoulder as he heard Marco approaching.

Marco groaned as he bent over the back of the sofa and flicked the space between Jean's eyes "Hey, ass, I thought I told you to save me a slice."

Jean grimaced at the flick and retreated "And I forgot. What are you gonna do about it?"

Easily slinking around to the front of the sofa he wrapped his arms around Jean's hips "I'm going to fucking end you. I can pick you up right now and throw you out that goddamn window."

Attempting to wiggle free of Marco's vice grip, Jean huffed "No, you will not. You're supposed to love me even if I eat the last slice of pizza."

"You're supposed to remember what I said all of 20 minutes ago," Marco retorted quickly.

Responding by sticking out his tongue, Jean taunted him "Mmm, well maybe don't take so long in the shower I forget."

"God, you're a pain," Marco droned before allowing his voice to silken "but if that's the case maybe you should have come with me."

As the velvet words were spoken against his ear, Jean shivered "I don't think that would have solved the problem, Marco."

"Wouldn't it have?" Marco purred as he slipped a hand beneath Jean's shirt "I mean, you wouldn't have waited on me and gotten hungry, I wouldn't be mad at how much of a little shit you can be, and you wouldn't be in this scenario. Then again, if you also hadn't eaten my fucking slice we wouldn't be in this situation."

"M-Marco," Jean stammered "I _really_ don't think this is the pizza talking."

"But it is. You owe me, Jean, so how do you intend to repay me? I think I'm gonna take skin," Marco lulled as he jerked Jean back into his lap, holding his back flush to his chest. With Marco's fingers ghosting up his chest, feeling the humid heat of Marco's breath against his nape, Jean stiffened. He simply retracted his hand and tugged Jean back to the sofa where he laid out behind him and brought him closer as his lips pressed delicately to the back of his neck. Jean jumped momentarily before deciding to retaliate by squirming out of his hold and standing in front of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're not taking jack shit," Jean retorted with a huff of air through his nose.

Quirking a brow, Marco snickered "Oh yeah? You know I like you _feisty."_ Standing, Marco walked over to Jean and wrapped around him from behind as his fingers began digging into his ribs causing Jean to sputter. Using his ticklish sides against him, Marco continued the assault until Jean's knees were buckling and his flailing began to die out. He couldn't help but laugh at the little side of Jean that was like a haughty toddler throwing a fit. He'd huff and puff and be adamant to refuse until he was offered something in return. Only when Jean managed to land a good smack to Marco's chest did he release Jean.

Jean tried to regain his breath "You're such a dick."

"You still ate my pizza," Marco pouted, eyes rounding in sorrow knowing how the puppy eyes affected Jean's mind.

Averting his eyes, Jean sighed "Dammit, Marco! You can't just bust that out. It's not fair."

"Plenty fair," Marco chuckled as he tugged back and pressed a kiss to his cheek "but I'm serious. You might just taste better than the pizza and sate my hunger in a different manner. Doesn't sound bad, does it?" He could feel Jean's resolve waning as he began to kiss down his jaw and down his throat. Leading him easily to the sofa, Marco pushed him down to the cushions and hovered atop him with a devious smirk. Wasting no time undressing him, Marco pulled Jean's shirt over his head and flung it to some unknown reach of the room. Marking down his chest and taking his time to lavish snowy skin with passionate kisses, Marco made sure he could already feel Jean caving into every kiss. As he stopped to flick his tongue over Jean's nipple he heard the gasp exist Jean's lips so deliciously. Sucking gently before biting, Marco wanted to hear that sound again and so he ensured that he would.

Marco leisurely took his time kissing and biting his way down Jean's body as his hands ran over his skin. He loved seeing the contrast of his tanned, freckled skin rushing over Jean's porcelain tone, however, nothing jumped straight to his pants quite like seeing the tattoo Jean had gotten for him wrapping over the left side of hip. He took a moment to press a delicate kiss atop the fireman's helmet bearing his number over the front. His name being etched on Jean's body wasn't something he agreed to so Jean wormed his way around it but in the end of it, it had gotten to him all the same. Just seeing that ink sent a shiver down his spine. His mark was permanently inked into the flesh of the man he'd loved for over two years.

"I missed you," Jean breathed as Marco began to trail down from the tattoo to the waistband of his jeans.

Glancing up as he swiftly popped the button, Marco smiled "You know what _I_ miss?" For a moment Jean thought he knew what he was going to say before Marco's brows creased "My pizza."

"You're so cute when you're grumpy," Jean breathed lowly before rushing his fingers through Marco's hair. Marco gave him a playful smile and continued with his actions. Shimmying the jeans off Jean's ass was much easier once he lifted his hips and after that he was swiftly left only in a short, clingy pair of lavender boxer briefs. Marco could feel his heart rate increasing, he could practically hear the beat echoing in his ears as he looked down at Jean's body. Every inch of him was so fucking perfect. It still made his head spin at how someone so beautiful was his....all his. Taking the moment to appreciate him, Marco began to busy himself in showing just how much he wanted Jean in that moment. Nuzzling at his inner thigh as he rested Jean's leg over his shoulder, he proceeded to lavish his sensitive skin with enough attention to have him already wiggling in his place. He loved how honest Jean was with his body; it made his job so much easier.

An honest body and honest actions had sent his mind awhirl long ago and now he just used it to his advantage. Migrating his touches north he paused to mouth at Jean's half hard cock through the damp fabric of his boxers. Jean's back arched off the sofa as he felt the heat of Marco's breath weaving through the fibers until he could feel it against his skin. Marco glanced up at him and gave him a playful little wink before completely dragging off his boxers. His plan hadn't been to fuck on the couch but if Jean didn't mind then he didn't either. He ran his hands to Jean's hips jerking him closer before securing a hand around the base of his cock and bringing his lips forward. Giving no warning he took the entirety of Jean's length into his mouth.

Rushing a hand to tangle into his umber waves at the surprising action, Jean knotted his fingers in Marco's hair as he released a soft groan. Leaning his head back, Jean tried to enjoy the immense pleasure of Marco's tongue twisting over his shaft before he relented and sucked gently on the head. Jean's little whimpers forced Marco's actions quicker. He could tell from the actions that Marco was going to bring him to the brink of his orgasm much quicker than he'd have liked. Perhaps that was his goal before prolonging the pleasure for the both of them but it wasn't as if he could read Marco's mind because if he could he'd know that was the farthest thing from his mind in the moment. Marco reduced him to incoherence quickly with every minute. Much to Jean's disdain, Marco brought him to the brink of climax until he ceased all action leaving him dry.

Jean looked up to Marco, saliva gleaming lips curled in such a sadistic smile. This was punishment. At that very moment he knew that he shouldn't have tried to force this. Of course he knew Marco would get grumpy at eating his slice, Marco always had dibs on the last piece if he paid, and he loved seeing Marco get a little huffy. It was so unlike him that he liked the fact Marco showed his childish actions around him. He ate the last piece in order to goad him into the actions, angry sex with Marco was more intense than anything else, but this was just plain rude. He expected some teasing but this was way too much for him to handle in his pent up state.

Noticing his state of irritation, Marco just leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek "Be right back. Wait." His words were whispered a bit roughly but he could still hear the love behind it. Marco knew the ins and outs of his apartment almost as well as he knew the ins and outs of his body. When Marco returned he was carrying the bottle of lubricant from the bedroom but it was a kind that Jean knew Marco had a specific use for. Marco had quite the sweet tooth and when it came to the marshmallow flavored substance he liked to lick it off Jean's skin. Preparing for the treat, Jean took a deep breath and expected Marco to slather it over his cock to finish getting him off. Jean's thoughts however were only near the mark.

Marco took to kissing Jean passionately. Sweeping his tongue over his lip to beg for invitation, Marco hurried the actions desperate to leave Jean breathless. He'd easily succeeded as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Jean reached for the drawstrings of his lounge pants as the other hand was securely at Marco's jaw. Smothering a moan into the kiss, Marco let himself give in for only a moment before reaching their bodies. Jean's ankles locked around his lower back making the job easier for him as he squeezed the lubricant into his hand and began to reach for Jean's entrance. The tight ring of muscle contracted as he nudged a slick finger against it before relaxing and allowing Marco to plunge a finger inside. Jean's body was aching for him as he thrust in the first finger, pulling at him greedily. It was something Marco prided himself on; that Jean wanted him so badly.

"Had to kiss you while I could," Marco panted out by Jean's ear after breaking the kiss. Before Jean could try to pull him back to his lips he felt another sensation that forced a loud, reverberating moan from his lips.

_"Marco!!~~"_ He moaned as his knees were pushed to his chest and Marco's tongue began to probe his entrance. It was a vast difference from his finger; wet, hot, wiggling inside him. He could feel both a finger inside him, pushing deeper along the muscular walls, and Marco's tongue around the entrance providing a shiver inducing arousal. Of course it wasn't the first time Marco had decided to randomly rim him but it wasn't expected. Marco knew that it had a way of making him come unglued much easier. Coupling it with a finger thrusting inside him had him begging Marco to hurry. The second digit replaced his tongue but only for sporadic intervals until the scissoring, splaying fingers dove into Jean's prostate.

At that moment Marco hummed delightedly "Mmm, jackpot." The alluring words had a venomous edge in them as Jean noticed the stare that meant he was still in trouble. Knowing that he couldn't handle it anymore he began to rut back into the touch hoping for more. As he approached his climax Marco once again ceased action. It was beginning to cause a throb in the pit of his stomach, something almost a bit painful by that point.

"Your petty ass is being annoying, Marco!" Jean whined.

Scoffing, Marco leaned over him, chocolate eyes darkened with a carnal lust "You still haven't apologized."

"Fucking hell! I'm sorry for eating the last slice but just fuck me already, Marco! I can't wait anymore!" At the shrieked words Jean had rattled in pants Marco grinned and inserted a third finger into him. Ensuring that his body was properly prepared, Marco took a few thrusts and twists before pulling down his lounge pants. Slicking a layer of lubricant over himself, Marco then began the push into Jean's body. The immense heat instantly made his mind haze stripping away any ounce of coherence. He could feel each tense and release of Jean's body acclimating to the feeling once again and only gave an experimental thrust once Jean seemed alright. Fingernails raked down his shoulders as he built up to a pant inducing rhythm that had Jean screaming for him at the top of his lungs as he pushed his hips back in tandem. Each thrust pushed them both faster, harder to their climax but Marco had to ensure that Jean would be getting off first so he secured a hand around his cock. Stroking him to the hard rhythm of his thrusts, he soon began to feel the muscles in Jean's body constrict signaling his climax.

"Cum for me, Jean, c'mon baby," Marco purred at Jean's ear. Feeling the cloudy, tepid emission spill over his hand and onto their skin Marco pushed him through the orgasm and began to arrive at his own. Jean returned the favor, marking at his skin, forcing his hips back to push Marco through the apex no matter of the warmth he felt pooling low in his stomach. After a moment each of them caught their breath, smiling, before Marco groaned at his own stupidity.

At the leak of the fluid down Jean's skin he rolled his eyes "Ugh, grab a towel."

"Sorry," Marco chuckled as he shuffled off the couch. He returned a few moments later brushing his teeth, cleaning up, and bringing Jean a towel. Marco assisted a bit then tossed the towel to the hamper and decided to carry Jean off to the bedroom where they immediately laid out.

Jean shifted over to lay on his chest, tracing phantom patterns on his chest "So.....am I forgiven?"

"I forgive you," Marco snickered as he kissed his forehead "but there's something I've been thinking of. It may not be the best time to bring up but who knows when we'll get to see each other again. Jean, I'm tried of doing this. I'm so tired. I know that I work graves most the time and that's not optimal but it's my job. Having said that, Jean, look at me." As he met Jean's amber eyes, that seemed to be pleading for something, he smiled and framed his jaw "I love you. I love you so much it makes my head spin sometimes. I love you no matter what your answer is but I want you to move in with me."

Eyes rounding in surprise, Jean bolted up "Marco Bodt, did you _seriously j_ ust ask me to move in with you?!"

"Yeah...." Marco trailed off as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Kissing him immediately, Jean slung his arms around Marco's neck "Of course I will! I _hate_ this apartment and I love you too so I want to see you as much as I can."

"Mmm," Marco sighed contentedly "good. You can move in as soon as you want but first you need to sleep, okay? My boy's got classes in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Jean pouted playfully as Marco teased him "I'm going. Goodnight, Marco, I love you."

"I love you too, baby, more than _anything_ in this world," Marco replied as he closed his eyes and turned to let Jean snuggle against his chest.

 

 


End file.
